The Wedding
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: Finn/Quinn, written a few weeks before the actual wedding of Burt and Carole aired. :  So I suppose it may be called AU, but whatever


A beautiful red dress, laced and tied. This is what she wore while she sat down, watching two beautiful lovers wed. They exchanged vows, and kissed passionately after their I Do's. She know this passion. She knew it well. She missed it deeply. She smiled and shed a small tear for the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Hummel-Hudson. She felt, though she did not vocalize, they deserved the true love they had.

She knew Mrs. Hudson, from Finn, was lonely due to the fact that her husband was deceased, and she knew Finn must love having another man to talk about football with. And Mr. Hummel was a very nice man, whose condition wasn't the best in health, but this did not stop him from being a wonderful person to his son and his new wife. Quinn smiled as the two began to dance amongst the crowd of people cheering for them. She swayed side to side to the music that played. The song was beautiful. She sung softly to herself the words, describing love and happiness. She looked in the clapping crowd, and saw the bride's son cheering his mother on. She smiled. She was happy Finn was in such delight for his mother. She couldn't help but notice the absence of his large nosed companion, who usually clung to him...

Mrs. Hudson began to dance with her own son as Burt went to talk to a few of the guests. Kurt, the son of Mr. Hummel, came closer to where Quinn was sitting.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you sitting here by yourself?" he asked, as he sat down, sipping a bit of wine as he spoke.

Quinn smiled at him, and pushed him playfully. Mrs. Hudson had invited her to the wedding, which had surprised the young woman, as she had lied about the child she bore. It seemed Mrs. Hudson knew she had good intentions for her actions, and felt a bit of fondness for Ms. Fabray.

"Just enjoying the wedding," Quinn said, watching Finn and Carole do the electric slide on the dance floor, "it was a wonderful experience. You're going to have a good time with Carole, Kurt. She's a very sweet lady."

Kurt put his hand on Quinn's, and she took his in her own. The two had a bit of closeness, like seperated siblings.

"You know, the last night," Kurt started, "I heard Finn and Rachel got into a bit of a fight. Something about him hanging on to the past." He smirked slightly, and Quinn blushed, understanding what Kurt may have meant. At that moment, Burt had gone back to his bride and the two were dancing to a slow song, while Finn got a bit of a drink from the buffet. Kurt let go of Quinn's hand, and she stood up. He smiled as she walked to the drink section.

"My job is done here..."

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Finn asked, as he spotted the beautiful blonde taking a drink of punch from the bowl in front of them.

She smiled as she drank her fruit beverage, and replied, "Carole invited me. I'm very happy for you, having such a wonderful family."

Finn looked dumbstruck. His heart pounded a little, feeling the feelings he had been trying to forget rise up all over again. How could he have tried to forget her? Sure, Rachel was beautiful, and she was fun and sweet, but Quinn Fabray was something else. There was just a little feature about her, something extraterrestrial [A/N: I'M NOT LISTENING TO KATY PERRY WHILE I WRITE THIS, NOOOO]. Her smile lit up his heart, like it lit up the stars in the sky.

"Thanks... I'm so glad for mom too. They're very happy together." He smiled back at Quinn, and she stood closer to him. The pair watched Burt and Carole tango, and as they did, their hands entwined naturally and beautifully. Finishing their drinks, the pair walked to the dance floor as if it was an everyday event, and began to dance slowly to the musical rhythms. Being in each others arms, they were like one. There was no one else but Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson in their minds for a few peaceful minutes of love. Finn kissed the top of her head softly, and held her in his arms, before she had to let go of him and leave him once more. But he knew, that this was never the last good bye. She knew it too.

They both knew, they were meant to have more time together.


End file.
